


Caught

by Kanin0



Category: MLAndersen0
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is literally just being posted bc i have nowhere else to put it and i am Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/pseuds/Kanin0
Summary: When Eric gets home early and hears noises coming from upstairs, he thinks someone could have broken into his boyfriends' house.Boy, how wrong he was.





	Caught

Soft, gentle breathes came from Eric’s mouth as he walked inside. He was home a bit early today, for once, and all he wanted was to spend it with his boyfriend, Shaun.

He noticed the house was eerily quiet for having someone in it, and immediately he felt his anxiety begin to flare. Setting down his things, he started to head up the stairs, quietly so he could listen to every little sound in the house.

Of course, _Michael_ wouldn’t be here, Eric thought with a grimace. Who knows what _he_ was up to. With a small scowl on his face, he realized no one else could be in the house. Remembering what happened _last time,_ he quickly began to panic, wondering if Shaun could be hurt.

Slowly, he could begin to hear soft noises coming from Shaun’s room, and his heart picked up the pace. Starting to walk faster, he suddenly threw Shaun’s door open with fists raised to throw anyone off if he had to.

But he didn’t find an attacker. Instead, he only saw Shaun, sitting in his bed with the covers covering his raised knees. His head laid back on his pillow, drenched in sweat with closed eyes as he made a soft sound. A small hum seemed to come from his location, and Eric suddenly jolted when he heard a soft moan come from Shaun’s lips.

Almost immediately, it hit Eric like a brick, making him gasp in surprise. Shaun’s eyes immediately opened, and he squeaked, cheeks turning bright pink as he suddenly threw the covers over himself. Eric couldn’t help but smile, thinking his immediate reaction was cute.

He could hear the humming stop, and saw Shaun’s form curl up under the blankets, and a small mutter came through the covers.

“I didn’t realize you were here early…”

Eric grinned, crawling onto the bed, just below Shaun’s form. “No, it’s okay…” He said, patting Shaun before grinning wider.

“Quite a show, actually.” Eric said, getting his face close to Shaun’s ear through the covers, and he could feel Shaun shudder.

“I..- t-thanks.” Shaun stuttered out, and Eric laughed.

Eric suddenly grabbed the covers, pulling them away from Shaun entirely, and Shaun yelped, his pale blue eyes staring into his. Eric didn’t care, though, turning pink when he saw Shaun was naked except for one of Eric’s shirts.

His skin was very pale and soft, his legs carefully tucked back in a fetal position. In Shaun’s hands he clearly held something behind his back, and Eric pulled it out. His eyes locked onto a vibrator, and Shaun turned rigid, flushing red and trying to pull his hand back.

Instead, Eric snatched it entirely, throwing it to the side and crawling on top of Shaun slowly. Shaun turned himself onto his back, staring wide eyed at the other man, embarrassed because he was the only undressed one in the room, and flustered over being caught.

All that melted away, though, because moments later he can feel Eric kissing at his neck. His body went lax, eyes partially closing as he breathed out a long sigh. Eric could immediately feel it, slowly smiling again as he bit down at the spot he was kissing.

Shaun’s body twitched, and a small noise escaped from his lips, but it only seemed to make him squirm, becoming antsy and impatient for the inevitable.

Eric pulled back enough to look at Shaun’s face, before grinding down into Shaun’s lap. He saw his boyfriend gasp, his back arching as he whined.

“Please. Please stop teasing. _Please._ ” Shaun whispered, sweat beading up at his forehead, and Eric wiped It away.

Looking up at Eric, he watched as he took his clothes off, getting more and more twitchy by the second as he was forced to wait. Something told him Eric was doing it slowly on purpose just to make him even more desperate.

When everything was finally off, Shaun laid back again, relaxing. Eric sat himself up, sitting criss crossed on the bed, before beckoning Shaun to come over.

Shaun got himself to crawl over to Eric, and quickly his boyfriend scooped him up in his arms. Just before Shaun could ask what he was doing, Eric set him down on his lap, roughly entering him.

Shaun’s body flinched as he gasped, covering his mouth with one hand and closing his eyes. Eric kept his grip on his thighs, waiting for a few moments before lifting Shaun up and down in a slow, careful motion. Shaun didn’t waste time in gently snuggling up into Eric’s chest, breathing softly as he whined and moaned.

Eric stayed like this for a long time, moving slowly and gently, before one hand wrapped around Shaun’s back, leaning forward until Shaun was back on the bed, legs around his hips as his body laid back down, much more comfortable this time.

Eric was moving much faster now, making Shaun twitch and ache. He trembled, focusing mostly on breathing as his hands rested above his head.

“Ahh, fuck- _Eric._ ” Shaun moaned out, head leaning back as his body arched, making the other man just move faster, practically slamming into him. He never thought Shaun would like it rough, but he was starting to question that assumption.

Eric started to kiss all over Shaun’s soft, rounded body, leaving bitemarks all over him as he rammed against him again, and Shaun yelped, taking in a hard breath of air.

“I-I’m- I’m not going to last long like this~” Shaun breathed out, and Eric chuckled under his breath, using his hands to tug at Shaun’s hair, moving his neck back as he left lovebites around it. Sometimes his hands would tangle in the light brown locks before gripping and yanking his hair, watching as Shaun yelled out in surprise.

Finally, he feels Shaun’s entire body tense, his eyes squeezing shut as one hand clasped over his mouth. Eric shuddered, feeling him release underneath him, and he looked down at the other as he pulled out.

Shaun was limp on the bed, breathing long and slow, with bites and bruises all over his skin. His face was hidden except for his pink tinted cheeks now, but he seemed to be completely calm.

Eric finally laid down next to Shaun, yawning and snuggling up to him. Shaun wasted no time before cuddling up to his boyfriend like he was a magnet, only half awake by this point.

Eric wrapped his arms around the small man snuggled up to him, kissing his forehead.

“I love you.” Eric breathed out, gently as he closed his eyes, and he could hear Shaun respond, but it was muffled since he was burrowed into him. He pet his hair, letting himself slip off to sleep, with Shaun comfortably beside him.


End file.
